Cindy's Christmas
by Sassy08
Summary: My first fanfic. It's about how Cindy gets upset on Xmas but then gets her best gift JC


Title: Cindy's Christmas

Summery: Cindy opens all of her gifts Christmas morning and all of them are great but for some reason she's not happy. J/C.

Christmas morning Cindy ran downstairs to the tree. She runs to one of her gifts and rips it open to find the newest and hottest CD from Libby. Not only did Cindy get everything on her list but she also so much more including a new bike, a new boom box, and even a lap top.

It hadn't been more than 3 seconds after opening her presents that her smile was whiped off of her face. She sat down on her knees and looked down. She felt a slivery tear roll down her cheek and she wasn't even sure why she was crying or why she was sad. Cindy had everything she wanted...well there was one thing missing...

Cindy went upstairs and changed to go to the park. When she got there she sat down on a bench and looked around the park. It was dead empty. _Everyone's at their homes with their families and their boyfriends..._ She thought. Then she lifted her head up in shock realizing what was wrong. _No...I couldn't possibly. Not a boyfriend? Could I? No..._

Just then, Jimmy walked into the park and saw Cindy there. _Okay here we go..._ He thought taking a deep breath and walking up to her. He sat down next to her.

"Hey Cindy." He said not looking at her.

"What do you want, Neutron?" She said coldly and turned away.

"Why aren't you at home opening presents?"

"None of your god damned buisness." And she didn't even know herself. She just knew something was wrong.

"Well I'm glad I found you and I'm kinda glad no one is around."

"What are you talking about? Wait why aren't you at home?" _He's probably here to make me feel even worse about my holiday. I wish he didn't make me feel the way I do. His eyes are just so...wait...It's nerdtron..._

"Well I kinda wanted to see you..." He said looking down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in paper. "This is for you." Jimmy handed her the box and left the park.

Cindy sat right there with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand why he'd give her anything for any reason. Cindy just smiled thinking about the butterflies in her stomach. She knew that she liked Jimmy and maybe even loved him. The only problem was that she hated him at the same time and also that he didn't feel the same way.

Finaly she opened her gift and saw the beautiful present inside. The golden chained charmed bracelet had many different charms on it but only one caught her eyes. It was a ruby heart surrounded by silver. It had to be worth a fortune. She placed it around her wrist and jingled it a bit then read the note folded up inside the box.

Dear Cindy,

Call it a friendship bracelet if you like or throw it away. I just wanted to let you know that it came from the heart.

Love,

Jimmy

She took a deep breath and felt another tear roll down her cheek as she reread the note. "Love? Why did he write that?" Cindy stood up and walked over to Jimmy's lab. She knocked on his door and then the ground fell from under her. She fell to the floor in his lab.

"Hey Cindy." He said not looking up from his computer screen. Then he heard the jingle of his bracelet and looked up to see her wearing it. "Oh you're wearing my gift... I take it you like it then?"

"I love it." She said standing up with his help.

"Good. I hoped you would." He sees her smiling like a fool. "Well I see you're in a better mood."

"Yeah I was feeling pretty bad and I didn't know why. You gave me the best gift of all which put me in a better mood."

"So you really like the bracelet huh?" He said blushing a little.

"Not as much as you're real gift." He looked a little confused at her coment because he had given her a bracelet and nothing more or so he thought. "Your note, told me something I've wanted to know for years."

"And what's that?"

"That you feel the same way about me as I do about you." She said taking his hands. It turned into a hug within a few seconds. Then she broke the hug to look at him. In one quick motion, their lips clashed together with so much power but still so gentily. She threw her arms around his neck as a sudden jolt of energy and passion surged through both of their bodies. Soon enough Jimmy's tongue broke through her lips and touched hers. It turned out to be more passionate than any other kiss ever.

When Jimmy broke the kiss, Cindy opened her eyes. "I love you too." She said.

"And I love you..."


End file.
